Beloved Child
by collegegirl2805
Summary: During the summer after Harry's first year Harry begins to experience changes in himself. When the changes are noticed by his relatives he ends up in the hospital where Carlisle meets him and decides to take Harry in. Creature fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter or Twilight

Authors note: this is my first crossover. I hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

Harry Potter couldn't understand what was going on with his body. He knew he was different he had learned in the passed year that he had magic, but this was a whole new level of different, or as his relatives put it freakiness. He was scared, he was getting smaller, his eye sight had improved to the point where he didn't need glasses anymore, he felt a sudden connectedness with the earth around him...and now he had pointed ears and his scar, the scar that had made him famous in the wizarding world was gone...

He thanked god his relatives hadn't noticed any of the changes, but that was probably because they rarely paid any attention to him, it was only a matter of time before his uncle or aunt realized something was amiss and then there would be hell to pay. He was sure they wouldn't believe him if he told them it wasn't his fault, he just had to look back on the haircut incident to remember how well that went over. He had only just recovered from his most recent beating he had received when he got back from school. Of course he had to be punished for giving Dudley a tail, never mind the fact it had been Hagrid, who was responsible for that little misdeed.

He had just finished pulling the weeds from the garden, when he noticed his uncle's car pulling into the driveway. He tried to make himself as small as possible, and prayed his uncle would continue to ignore him, but of course with his luck his uncle stopped just before the door to the house and turned to look directly at Harry. Harry felt shivers of icy dread run up and down as he met his uncle's gaze for a split second before looking back down at the ground body tense.

His uncle shot a menacing glare at Harry, Harry was sure he had somehow wronged the man in a past life for the level of hatred the man had for him, "boy, get inside!" Before Harry could move he felt his uncle's painful grip upon his arm and he was dragged inside.

"Petunia!" Uncle Vernon called out into the house as he shut the door behind him, almost catching one of Harry's fingers in the door.

"Vernon, what's wrong?" Called Harry's aunt in the sickly sweet tone she reserved for her husband and ickle duddikinns.

"It's the freak, Pet, he's done some of his freakiness again. I won't stand for it Pet I tell you. I refuse to have such freakiness in my house." Petunia came into the entrance way clutching a magazine and hand over her heart.

"What has that wretched boy done now," Harry hated how his relatives constantly talked about him as if he wasn't in the room. He wished his uncle would let go of his arm already, he was sure there was already a handprint bruise forming around his upper arm.

When Aunt Petunia turned to look at Harry she let out a piercing scream, "what have you done to yourself boy, as if you weren't enough of a freak. I won't have this in the house Vernon."

"I know Pet, and look at his ears, it's unnatural, and he looks younger... we said we'd beat the freakiness out of him years ago. Clearly we haven't tried hard enough, clearly the freak needs another lesson." Harry's stomach coiled with fear as his uncle spoke. Part of him wanted to run, but Harry knew that running would be futile because his uncle would find him, and when he did the beating would be ten times worse.

He shut his eyes tight in waited for what he was sure would come. He heard as his aunt made her way to her room, she may of hated him, but she was never sadistic enough to watch a beating. He heard his uncle remove his belt, felt the fear that corsed through his body, felt his uncle fling him to the ground and the first lash to his back. He tried to stay quiet, his uncle just got angrier when Harry screamed, but after a while he couldn't help it. Harry welcomed unconsciousness when it finally came.

Amy Meyers had had enough, she couldn't stand it anymore. She no longer cared what her husband said about not getting involved in other peoples business. She had watched for two years now as her neighbors, the Dursleys, treated their nephew like a slave. It made her sick to her stomach thinking about how long she had stood there doing nothing to help the little boy in that house. The scream she had just heard, the child's scream of pain...she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself now if she didn't do anything to help the little boy in that house.

She ran to the phone and dialed 9-9-9, "police emergency, can I help you?" Called a voice from the phone.

"Yes," Amy heard another child's scream and thought she might be sick, "please you have to help me there's a boy... A boy next door. I think his relatives are hurting him. Please you need to come quickly." Yet another scream was heard, and Amy couldn't stop herself she started crying. "Please he's screaming," she sobbed.

"Okay, Miss, can you tell me the child's address?"

"Umm...yes, it's number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Ohh... God I can't hear him any more. You have to do something."

"Miss, there are emergency services on their way now. Can you tell me who else might be in the house?"

"I think the son is out, it's just the husband and wife."

"Okay Miss police services will be there in a few minutes. Can you stay on the phone with me?"

"Umm...yes."

"Okay, Miss can you tell me anything about the boy?"

"His name is Harry...Harry Potter. I don't know how old he is...maybe ten, but he's so small. He's a sweet boy always so polite. I think he's the Dursley's nephew, I don't know why they don't like him he's so well behaved. I knew something was wrong in that house, I should have done something sooner. He's always wearing rags and I sometimes see bruises. I wanted to do something but Phil said I was overreacting...that it's none of our business..."

"It's not your fault miss, try to remain calm-"

"Oh thank god, I see them, the police are here," Amy watched through her window curtains as the police knocked on the door, she watched as Vernon Dursley yelled at them and as they put him in handcuffs. She watched as medics entered the house and came out with a tiny boy on a stretcher, covered in blood. She put a hand to her mouth and sobbed, she should have done something sooner.

Carlisle Cullen had had a relaxing day at the hospital. He had only a few patients and those were only mild injuries. As an ER doctor he knew it was only a matter of time before something happened, this was the calm before the storm. As if in sinc with his thoughts a ER nurse, Linda, came running over to him, he was surprised to see that her usual flirtatious demeanor was gone, the case must be bad for her to stop hitting on him.

"Suspect child abuse on the way Doctor Cullen, ETA five minutes," Carlisle swore under his breath, if there was one act he could never forgive it would be child abuse. As vampires, he and Esme were never able to have children, they had 'adopted' but it would never be the same as being able to have a child to raise and charish. What type of cruel human being would stoop so low as to hurt the innocent and defenseless?

"Thank you, Linda. What do we know so far?"

"The paramedics said he looks to be about six maybe seven, his name is Harry Potter. They believe he has broken ribs, a broken arm and wrist, a broken leg, likely a concussion, and multiple bruises and lacerations," Linda shook her head in obvious disgust, "I hope the monsters who hurt him get what they deserve."

Carlisle nodded and followed Linda out of the doctors lounge and towards the emergency bay doors. However before Carlisle could get to the doors the doors slammed open from the other side. If Carlisle still had a heart beat it would have stopped at what lay before him.

There on a gurney lay a boy, even with all of his injuries it was clear he was beautiful even by vampire standards, with glossy black ringlets and smooth pale skin. If it wasn't for the injuries and heart beat Carlisle could have easily confused the boy for a vampire. But it wasn't the little boys appearance that startled the usually calm and collected Carlisle, it was the boys smell. The boy didn't smell human, he smelt of trees and grass, like the forest. He did not feel any desire for the child's blood. The part of Carlisle that had always wanted a child, wondered if maybe just maybe before him was an opportunity to have what he had craved for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight

Chapter 2

When Harry woke he was instantly confused, he was lying down on what felt like a comfortable bed, but that wasn't possible was it? He was at the Dursleys, which meant he should be in his cupboard, he could still remember his most recent beating from Uncle Vernon in perfect clarity. Harry once more cursed the 'great' Albus Dumbledore for not listening to him about the Dursleys and their treatment of him. Dumbledore had told Harry that he was sure Harry was exaggerating the situation and that it was for the greater good that Harry stay with the Dursleys. Harry couldn't help wondering whose greater good Dumbledore was referring to because it sure as hell wasn't for Harry's.

Harry decided to take stock of the most recent injuries that we're no doubt on his person after the beating he had just had. His magic usually helped to heal some of the injuries, but he would usually carry a bruise or two at least after his beatings. He was shocked when he realized he felt perfectly fine, better than fine, in fact he felt great.

Something wasn't right...and that's when he smelt it, the smell of antiseptic that screamed hospital. His breathing hitched, the beeping of a heart monitor to the rhythm of his heart was added confirmation of his suspicions. Harry tried to get his breathing under control so as to avoid a full blown panic attack. This was bad, so bad on so many levels. Uncle Vernon was going to kill him, Harry was sure of it. He'd spin Harry's injuries, like he did last time, and then when they got home Harry would be done for.

"Harry?" Called a surprisingly melodious male voice close to him.

Harry weighed his options, deciding if he should answer or pretend to be sleeping. The voice made his decision for him though, "Harry I know your not asleep."

Reluctantly, Harry opened his eyes, but quickly shut them when he was assaulted by the light of the room.

"Oh, sorry," the voice said, Harry could hear foot steps, and then, "try opening your eyes now."

Harry did what he was told and was thankful to find the man had dimmed the light in the room, definitely a hospital room, for him.

"Hello, Harry," Harry turned his head, standing next to his bed was a handsome man with blonde hair, and a kind comforting smile. Harry was a little surprised when he looked into the mans eyes to find the amber there.

"Hi," Harry tried to say, but it came out as more of a croak. The nice looking man seemed to read his mind as a second later he was holding out a glass of water with a straw for Harry.

"Here you go, this should help," the man said and Harry took the glass of water with a greatful smile.

Harry took a few small sips before looking back at the man, "Harry my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I've been taking care of you since you were admitted into the hospital. I have to say your case has been an odd one."

Harry froze at the word odd and looked down at his lap. He cursed himself in his mind, of course they had found him odd, strange, he was a freak after all.

"Hey...Harry, look at me," Harry forced himself to look up at the doctor. "There's nothing wrong with that,okay?" When Harry didn't respond the doctor sighed and continued. "Harry, as soon as I realized there was something different about you, soon after you came in I made sure I would be your doctor. You were particularly interesting to me, as like you I am not exactly normal by general standards," Harry squinted up at the doctor unsure about what the man meant by that. "I'll explain what I mean by that in a moment, I promise Harry. I made sure no one took too close a look at you or your case. Your ears and your overall appearance were my first clue-"

"What...what do you mean my overall appearance," Harry asked worriedly. He tried skimming his hand across his face nervously trying to find anything wrong with it, but was stopped by the doctors light laughter.

"I wasn't trying to imply there was something wrong with the way you look, just the opposite. You are a beautiful-"

"I am not-" Harry immediately began to protest, which made the doctor chuckle again.

"Find you are an extremely handsome young man, almost inhumanly beau-umm...handsome."

"Ohh," Harry could feel a blush tinting his cheeks. He looked into eyes, which still held an immense amount of kindness, and decided that maybe just this once he would try to trust an adult again. "I...I didn't used to look like this. I...I changed. It was really weird cause it was just over a couple weeks and only small things at first. Then I realized I was starting to get smaller, and I wanted to be outside all the time. My relatives didn't even notice until I got the pointy ears and my scar, I had a lightning scar on my forehead, just disappeared." Harry took note of the doctors frown and sighed, "you don't believe me do you?" Harry asked, already deciding he was going to go back to his policy of never trusting adults.

"Of course I do," stated nonchalantly. Harry's mouth dropped open and he stared up at , shocked. No adult had ever believed him before.

"Really," Harry asked hope shinning in his eyes as he looked up at the older man.

frowned, "why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, I guess cause adults never normally believe me. Like last year with the sorcerers stone," too late Harry realized what he had just said and clasped his hands over his mouth. He had just told a muggle about the sorcerers stone...

looked at Harry, more than a little surprised. He had heard of the sorcerers stone, of course, it was part of a century long prank his friend, Nicholas Flamel, had been playing on the humans. "Harry how do you know about the sorcerers stone?"

Slowly Harry lowered his hands from his mouth and blinked up at Carlisle, " you know about it?" Harry asked.

"Of course, my friend, Nicholas...invented it," Carlisle guessed he was being honest if he used the term invented loosely. After all Nicholas had made the pretty blood red stone, did it really matter that the stone could only be used as a pretty paper weight.

"You know Nicholas Flamel? Are you a wizard then?" Harry asked the doctor stunned. Then he remembered the small fact that he had been responsible for the stones destruction, and started to find the covers on his bed particularly interesting. "Can you...can you tell I'm really sorry for what happened to the stone?"

"Yes Harry I'll be sure to tell Nicholas," Carlisle wondered what the boy was talking about and decided he would ask him later, but for now he had a few more important questions. "No Harry I'm not a wizard are you?" He asked the boy. If the boy was a wizard it might explain his fast healing. Carlisle had studied wizards finding them particularly fascinating, but Harry being a wizard didn't explain the boys other changes.

"Yeah, I think so...well I'm not really sure anymore. My magic...it feels different now."

Carlisle nodded and thought...was it possible the boy might have gone through an inheritance. He knew inheritances were incredibly rare, especially these days, but it looked to be the most likely explanation for the changes Harry had experienced.

"Okay Harry you being a wizard or something of the like explains a lot. While I'm not exactly part of the wizarding community," seeing as wizards hated vampires, " I do know about it. You don't have to worry about the statute of secrecy with me." Harry let out a relieved breath. "Harry if your a wizard, why we're you living with a muggle family?" Carlisle asked, curious.

Harry frowned, remembering Albus Dumbledore's words at the end of term, "I'm a half blood. I was living with my aunt and uncle, because Dumbledore thought it was 'for the greater good."

Carlisle's eyes widened. While he hadn't paid much attention to the wizarding world in the last century even he had heard of Albus Dumbledore, the man was supposed to be the leader of the light faction of the wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore was supposed to be the embodiment of good, so what exactly could the man have been thinking when he allowed a little boy to continue living in what was clearly an abusive home. Carlisle had heard of the headmaster's manipulative ways from Nicholas, and he had a bad feeling the man was now somehow manipulating the little boy in front of him. Carlisle smiled, he was sure an inheritance would not be part of the old man's plans.

"Harry why would Albus Dumbledore be involved in where you live?"

Harry huffed, "it's cause I'm the boy-who-lived," he stated as if the answer were obvious.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I've had little to do with the wizarding world recently. What do you mean you're the boy-who-lived?"

Harry frowned, "it's a long story."

Carlisle smiled, looked down at his watch, and said, "well, I've got plenty of time."

And so Harry explained to Carlisle all about how Voldemort had come after his family, and about how he had killed both of Harry's parents before trying to come after Harry himself, however something stopped Voldemort, according to Dumbledore it had been Harry's mothers love. Carlisle wasn't sure he should believe anything Dumbledore said. Harry spoke about how the Avada Kadavra curse Voldemort had thrown at him had rebounded and hit Voldemort, turning the dark wizard into nothing more than a shadow of his former self. It was at the end of the story that Carlisle realized what Albus Dumbledore was using the little boy in front of him for, he was making him into the wizarding worlds idol, putting the boy on a pendistal, as the savior of the wizarding world. How could anyone do that to a child, he was just a little boy and shouldn't be expected to be anyone's hero.

"And you found out about all of this last year after you got your Hofwarts letter," Carlisle had been shocked to learn that the little boy in front of him, who didn't look to be more than six years old, was almost twelve and had just completed his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Yeah, it was really weird, but I guess it explained a lot of the strange things that happened around me."

"Yes, I suppose it would. So why don't you tell me what you meant when you asked me to tell Nicholas Flamel your sorry about his stone."

"Ohh, well..." Harry sighed and figured he mine as well just tell the man. He started by telling him about the package Hagrid had picked up from Gringotts, about the break in later that day. Then he spoke of what happened after he had got to school, and Carlisle couldn't believe his ears when he heard of Harry taking on a fully grown mountain troll. He smiled at the absurdity of naming a monstrous three headed dog fluffy. He wondered what was wrong with Albus Dumbledore that he hadn't noticed, or had decided to do nothing about, a cursed broom. He couldn't believe any headmaster would allow half the things Harry spoke about to take place at their school. When Harry finally told Carlisle about how he and his friends had decided to go after whoever was trying to steal the sorcerers stone because none of the teachers would listen to them, Carlisle was beyond livid. Harry described to Carlisle the different traps put in place to protect the stone and Carlisle knew that the whole incident must have been orchestrated by the headmaster.

The traps were clearly meant for children, not adults, a chess board, flying keys, and a riddle? Carlisle had heard of wards wizards could put into place to protect objects. Why hadn't Dumbledore just put the sorcerers stone in a fidelius protected cabinet or something of the like. Carlisle had already made his decision, Harry would not go back to that school if he had anything to say about it. He would protect the boy in front of him if it was the last thing he did, but first he needed to speak to his family.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry Potter

author's note: hi guys I'm really glad this story is getting such an awesome reception. You'll find out what creature Harry is in this chapter :)

Chapter 3

"Carlisle!" Alice called out with a huge smile, as he entered the house. "I saw him in a vision, he's beautiful, and he's going to be our new brother," she stated emphatically as she danced around the room.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious, you can't really be thinking about taking in a child. We're vampires Carlisle, did you forget that? And what about the Volturi, did you just forget about them, about what they do to those who find out about them?" Edward demanded from behind Alice, the anger in his voice was palpable.

Rosalie glared daggers at Edward from across the room, she had always wanted a child and the idea of having a child in the house filled her with happiness.

"The law only refers to humans Edward, and Harry's blood is not appealing as a source of blood." Carlisle sighed, so much for the big happy surprise. He looked of at Esme, and she beamed back at him.

"So when do we get to see the little man," asked Emmett with his usual goofy smile.

Carlisle sighed again, "it might take some time. I've already come to the conclusion he must have just come into some sort of creature inheritance. We need to know what exactly he has become before we can go through with the adoption. There is the possibility he is now part of a society that will have some claim to him. Then we need to get in to contact with children services. If we as a family decide to go through with the adoption, we will need to move soon, it would seem that quite a few individuals in the wizarding world have invested some time into using the boy as some sort of pawn. Albus Dumbledore, the manipulative old coot, has been controlling the child for years."

The family looked at Carlisle in shock, it was rare for Carlisle to say anything negative about any one; He was their caring always forgiving leader.

"Well, what's everyone waiting for?" Alice asked as she skipped around happily, "It sounds like we've got work to do."

An hour later, Carlisle believed he had finally found it. He hadn't thought it possible at first, but now he was almost positive.

"Carlisle, thinks the boy is a sprite," Edward called out to the other vampires, who like Carlisle had been poring over computers and large tomes for the past hour. Carlisle rubbed his eyes tiredly, and frowned over at Edward, for the most part Carlisle didn't particularly mind Edwards ability to see into his mind, but sometimes even he had to admit it got annoying.

"Sorry," Edward muttered, looking over at Carlisle a bit sheepishly. Carlisle just shook his head and waved the apology away, Edward couldn't help who he was.

"Yes, I believe Harry may be a sprite. The only reason I didn't think of the possibility right away is because sprites are incredibly rare. He fits the description, he is unnaturally beautiful, he has pointed ears, and during his transformation he, for lack of a better word, deaged to about six years of age. He also spoke of a newfound desire to be outside. Sprites are usually described as nimble and elflike. Often they are associated with a particular element, such as earth or water, which would explain why he's being drawn outside. Sprites are seen as the epitemy of innocence and purity. I have only ever heard of one sighting of a sprite in the past centuries, according to Alistair, he claimed to be over three hundred years old, but still looked to be a child. The sprite claimed a affinity with water and had some power over the element."

"Do you believe Harry will be immortal or just long lived?" Rosalie asked, curious.

"I'm not sure, I suppose only time will tell," Carlisle stated with a pensieve look on his face.

"Rosalie, he's not a doll to play with. We're talking about a little boy and all of you will be putting him at risk."

Rosalie glared daggers at Edward, "Edward, you know it's not fair to vocalize someone's inner thoughts. I know you don't think this is right, but the alternative with leave this little boy to the manipulations of the wizarding world, and you know what they think of magical creatures."

"Edward, what's wrong? You've seen it Harry's going to be ours. He won't get hurt, we'll protect him."

"And what if we can't protect him. He's small and we have both seen from your visions how fragile he is emotionally...he can still be hurt."

Alice smiled sadly at Edward, "he's not Will Edward, you can't live your life closed off from everyone, in order to protect yourself from loss, that's no way to live. This little boy needs us and I think we need him," Edward looked at Alice, hurt clear in his eyes. He nodded his head in acknowledgment before he walked out the front door.

Alice sighed and noticing the stares of the others, stated, "he needed to hear it. I know I shouldn't have brought it up, but it will help him to accept Harry. So," Alice turned to Carlisle, "now that we know what he is, or at least have a pretty good idea, I guess all that's left to do is talk to children's services and work on the move. I think Jasper should go with Carlisle to children's services, he can probably help to move along the process. Esme can get into contact with the Denali coven about staying with them for a while, and Rosalie, Emmett, and I can work on getting the house packed up."

Even with Jasper's considerable manipulating abilities it took three days to get legal custody of Harry. The house had been packed up and the Denali coven had been more than happy to welcome them with their new addition. Eleazar was particularly interested in Harry and what he might be capable of doing, wondering if he would be able to sense his abilities.

Back at the hospital Harry had grown accustomed to Carlisles visits. When Carlisle had told Harry he was a vampire, Harry was surprised by how little the news effected him. He would have thought he would have been a little frightened but after a year in the wizarding world with trolls, three headed dogs, and an professor with an evil spirit in the back of their head, vampires just didn't hold the same fear factor as they used to. Besides he had grown to like and trust Carlisle as he had never trusted an adult before. Carlisle had been consistently honest and kind to Harry. However, Harry couldn't help, but be a little relieved when Carlisle told him he and the rest of his family only drank animal blood.

What did shock Harry, however, was when Carlisle had told him his family, the Cullen's, wanted to adopt him. Harry was sure he had misheard the first time Carlisle said it. Harry had grown up knowing that nobody would ever want him that he was just the freak, who lived in the cupboard under the stairs. The idea that someone like Carlisle would want him just didn't make sense, he couldn't understand it. When Carlisle had repeated himself, Harry had stared at him for a full minute, pinching himself repeatedly the whole time, before he burst into tears. It had taken a full thirty minutes for Harry to calm down enough to tell Carlisle that yes he wanted the Cullens to adopt him.

Though Harry found that he was for the first time happy and part of a family, he had been torn when Carlisle told him that if the Cullen's adopted him he wouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts anymore. Carlisle explained why though, something an adult had never done for Harry before. He explained that he didn't like the amount of danger Harry had been in at Hogwarts and that he didn't trust Dumbledore after the man had placed Harry in an abusive home.

There was also the minor detail that Harry was no longer a wizard, but a sprite, which meant that while he still could do magic it wouldn't work the same as it did before. Harry felt the truth in Carlisles words, his magic was different, he could feel it. It sang out to the wind and the earth and it was no longer contained in a core,but spread out through his whole body; he could feel his magic from the tips of his fingers through to the ends of his toes. It was a part of him, far more than his other magic had been. He couldn't fully control his new magic, there had been many accidents with it in the past couple of days. He had managed, in his short hospital stay, to cure a little girl with terminal cancer, create a mini tornado in his room, and attract all types of animals to his bedside. He had been worried at first, that his new magic, would drive Carlisle away, but Carlisle had just smiled and patted his head.

Being a sprite also meant he was younger in a way, both mentally and physically. A few weeks ago, Harry would have been embarrassed by the amount of tears he had shed in the past few days. He was also pretty sure he wouldn't have allowed himself all of the hugs Carlisle and the nurses had given him and there was no way he would have ever let anyone carry him, unless he was mortally wounded.

Everything was changing, and while Harry might be a little scared he was more excited. Especially when he had been told on the morning of his fifth day at the hospital that he would finally be allowed to leave and go home with Carlisle.

When Carlisle came to pick up Harry Carlisle was met with a hug that probably would have sent a human crashing to the floor.

"Carlisle!" Harry shouted giving the vampire a huge smile. "Your here! That means we can leave now," still sporting his large smile, Harry hitched up the backpack he had clearly packed in anticipation of Charlisle's arrival.

"Harry," Carlisle called to his new son, when Harry looked up at him with his big puppy dog eyes Carlisle almost caved, but instead he sighed, he couldn't let the adorable puppy dog eyes get to him or Harry was going to have him wrapped around his little finger, "aren't you forgetting something?" Carlisle looked to the wheelchair he had taken with him to Harry's room for emphasis.

Harry continued to look up at Carlisle, widening his eyes and sticking out his bottom lip, "nope," he stated, all the while glaring daggers at the wheelchair, "can we go now?" Harry whined, huffing petulantly all the while.

Carlisle raised a brow, all the while trying not to laugh, the little boy was just too cute sometimes. "Harry, your not going anywhere until you get into the wheelchair. You know the rules and you'll have to follow them just like every other patient."

Harry scowled and stomped his foot, "I don't wanna."

"Harry we're not going anywhere until you get yourself into that chair," Carlisle stated calmly. Harry stood for a few minutes arms firmly crossed, he seemed to be trying to stare Carlisle down, when Carlisle continued to wait, Harry stomped over to the wheelchair and flung himself with inhuman grace into the chair.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked, now considerably less smiley than before. Carlisle sighed and nodded, while coming to the realization that taking care of a little boy was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked Carlisle for the tenth time in the past ten minutes, Carlisle was sure if he was human he would have a huge migraine by now. At this point Carlisle was just happy Harry was no longer sulking and back to his bubbly little self.

"We're almost there, just a few more minutes," Carlisle assured the little boy.

"After we meet everyone can we go to the Forrest, I wanna climb the trees."

"Harry remember what I told you, as soon as you meet everyone were going to go on a plane to Alaska where your going to meet the Denali's," the family had decided it was better if they got out of England as soon as possible before any manipulative old men realized they were missing a certain pawn.

"Oh," Harry frowned, he had been cooped up in a stupid hospital for what seemed like forever and all he wanted to do was be outside. Then he froze, "an airplane?" He asked Carlisle eyes wide with anticipation and excitement. "A real airplane up in the air?"

Carlisle couldn't contain a small chuckle, "that's right. How else did you think we'd get to Alaska?"

Harry was bouncing in the backseat now his body almost vibrating with his enthusiasm. He stopped asking about how longer it would take until they got the house and started asking how much longer it would be until they got to the plane.

Carlisle was extremely thankful for the fact that there were going to be six other vampires willing to help with the incredibly energetic little boy. He was also happy that despite Harry's terrible childhood, he was able to gain his trust enough that Harry was comfortable being himself.

"We're here," Carlisle announced, cutting Harry of mid how much longer till.

Harry's bouncing stopped and he attempted to push himself up in his high chair, the same high chair that he had refused to sit in when he was first presented with it. Carlisle was a little surprised when Harry's smile dimmed a little, but then he realized this was the first time Harry would be meeting the rest of the family. They had agreed to wait until Harry got out of the hospital, afraid of overwhelming Harry while he was already adapting to so many changes in his life.

"What if they don't like me?" Harry whispered, looking to Carlisle with shining emerald orbs that pierced through Carlisle's heart.

"Of course they'll like you Harry. They already do, Rosalie and Alice have spent the week shopping buying you clothes and toys. Esme has been practicing cooking, and the boys have been fighting over, who they think you'll like best." Carlisle smiled remembering how quickly it had taken Edward to come around to adding Harry to their family. Edward had become quite possessive of the boy he had never met before, in fact. All it had taken was a vision from Alice of Edward soothing Harry after a bad nightmare.

"Yeah, but what if they change their minds, sometimes people do that," Harry got a far away look in his eyes that made Carlisle almost positive that Harry was speaking from experience.

"Harry," Carlisle turned to his new son, who had developed a newfound interest with his lap, "I promise that I will love you forever and I'm sure the rest of the family will as well. Our love for you is not temporary."

Carlisle's words of comfort were rewarded with a dazzling smile from Harry. Harry's excitement returned and his bouncing resumed. When the car stopped in the driveway Harry attempted to unto the belts keeping him strapped into the high chair, "I hate this chair!" Harry exclaimed loudly after thirty seconds of fighting with the belts. "I'm big, I don't need a high chair. Their no fun!" Harry huffed, glaring daggers at the straps that refused to give way under his tiny fingers.

Carlisle sighed, he was pretty sure that the high chair was going to become the bane of his existence. Harry didn't seem to like anything that restricted his movements or that made him appear dependent.

Carlisle walked over to Harry's car door and opened it, he watched for a few minutes waiting. He knew if he offered Harry help the little boy would refuse, so he patiently waited for Harry to get frustrated enough to ask.

Harry finally huffed and looked up at Carlisle. He wore an irritated expression as he stuck his arms out to the man, not look at him. Out of everything that had happened to Harry in the past week, Harry's new stature annoyed him the most. He had always been short for his age, had always wished to be taller, but instead he had shrunk. It was like god was playing some kind of mean joke on him; well if he was Harry wasn't laughing.

"Do you need something Harry?"

Harry's scowl deepened, Carlisle knew exactly what Harry needed, he needed to get out of the chair, now! "I want out..."when Carlisle continued to stand and watch Harry serenely, Harry finally wined, "please."

Satisfied, Carlisle came forward and with an irritatingly small amount of effort he freed Harry from the confines of the high chair and lifted Harry up into his arms. Harry looked back at the high chair and glared at the evil invention.

"Are you ready to meet the rest of your new family Harry?" Harry nodded with all the solemnity he could manage.

Carlisle smiled clutching carefully to the small boy in his arms, he moved towards the front door of their soon to be past residence, knowing full well that behind the doors six anxious and excited vampires were waiting.

Hope you liked it

for those of you who guessed elf, I'm sorry if your disappointed though you were pretty close and I definitely did think about going that route


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: hi guys I know it's been a long time since I've done any writing. I've been trying to only post things I've written more than 10 thousand words for, but my muse doesn't like to cooperate. I finally figured out where I want to go with this story. This is the chapter where Harry finally gets to meet the fam though it's more of a filler chapter. I'm working on chapt 5 now and it'll be up this week

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...or twilight... Or any of the characters, wow this is depressing...

Chapter 4

Harry clutched on tightly to Carlisle, this was it, he was finally going to meet the rest of his new family. He was trying really hard to be brave, but he was scared, and with only a few more steps to the door that separated him from a frightening unknown he found himself burrowing his head into Carlisle's shoulder.

Carlisle's chest vibrated with a small chuckle and Harry pouted. Looking up at Carlisle, his eyes locked with his new dad's and Carlisle smiled warmly down at him, "remember what I said Harry,this isn't temporary, my love for you will be forever."

Harry's eyes watered a little and he nodded unable to speak with the large knot in his throat.

Before he knew it Carlisle was opening the large oak doors to reveal six still as statues, vampires all staring fixedly at Harry. It took all of a second for Harry to return his head to Carlisle's chest in an attempt to hide from the sudden onslaught of attention.

Carlisle huffed in amusement, looking down at the little boy in his arms, and knowing his newfound shyness wouldn't last long. Though the shyness was understandable, Carlisle coughed loudly, setting of a chain reaction, reanimating his family.

"He's so beautiful!" Rosalie gushed, Carlisle chuckled, waiting for the inevitable, one...two...

"I'm not beautiful! I'm a boy!" Harry's face was no longer attempting to burrow into his chest, as he fixed Rosalie with what he seemed to believe was a ferocious glare; in reality his scrunched up nose and pout was nothing short of adorable.

Alice seemed to agree as she let out an ear piercing squeal, rushed forward and plucked Harry from Carlisle's arms. Carlisle watched Harry for any negative reactions, but Harry seemed to be fine with Alice, though he did look a little lost as he tried to follow her chatter, Carlisle loved Alice, but she made even his head spin sometimes. "...and I just can't wait to dress you up. We've bought so many adorable outfits and you'll just love Alaska Harry, I've seen it!"

"Alice," Edward glared at his sister as he took Harry, carefully cradling him in his arms, "you're going to overwhelm him, remember we're supposed to ease him in. Ease had a lot of change this week and he's probably exhausted..."

Carlisle moved to Esme wrapping her up in his arms, as together they watched their family. Edward quietly berating Alice, unaware of the fact that Harry had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Rose giggling, as she allowed herself to truly be happy, a rare occurrence. Emmett, smiling his goofy smile, while he watched his mate and Jasper, clearly enjoying the undercurrent of happiness one small child had been able to bring about with his mere presence.

It had only taken a few moments for Edward and Alice to realize Harry was sleeping, head comfortably resting on Edwards shoulder. The arguing had stopped and Harry was put down for a nap, while last minute preparations were made. Even vampires had a hard time pulling of a move in just a few days.

Carlisle had been checking over his files, making sure he passed on any important patient documents to his successor, when he remembered he needed to speak to Nicholas, which was always difficult as the man didn't own a phone. He'd have to go to Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping alley he usually tried to avoid. While wizards from most other countries treated vampires with respect, generally willing to leave vampires be as long as they didn't attack a wizard, the only thing stopping the British from going vampire hunting were the vampire accords. For the past hundred years or so, the British wizarding ministry had become increasingly prejudice to those with creature blood, which was odd considering most pureblood families held at least a little creature blood in their bloodlines.

Carlisle shrugged of his irritation, the British magical world mattered little to him, he would be leaving soon for America, which held a far more open magical society. Reaching into his pocket, Carlisle withdrew the pocket watch his friend had gifted him so long ago. He tapped the watch face three times before twisting the watch's crown until the time read eleven o'clock. He only had to wait a matter of moments before the watch grew hot confirming Nicholas had received his message and that the time was acceptable. Carlisle nodded to himself, he had to meet with Nicholas to get a few answers to the questions that had been on his mind ever since he met his Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Wow! You all blew me away with the amount of reviews, favorites and follows I've gotten in the last day. I'm so happy everyone seems to be enjoying my story and its really got me off my butt and back to writting. I hope this chapter answers some questions. Thank you everyone once again, I've been smiling all day because of all the support.

disclaimer: I don't own anything... Well, I do own something's... I will probably never own Harry Potter or Twilight :(

Chapter 5

"I'd like to join you Carlisle," Carlisle jumped surprised, he had been so caught up in his thoughts he failed to take note of Edward's arrival. He stood leaning against his office doorway with his usual angst ridden expression, Edward was definitely the worrier of the family. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders, indifferent. If Edward wanted to come, Carlisle wouldn't deny him.

"Bring a cloak, though many of the British wizarding populace wouldn't recognize us for what we are, it would be best to err on the side of caution. We don't need any undue attention drawn to us before we leave."

Edward nodded his understanding and Carlisle smiled at his son.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, both dressed in wizarding robes, Carlisle wasn't sure if he was surprised of not by the lack of change since he had been there. It had been thirty five years since his last visit, yet there was no sign of modernization, no electricity or technology of any kind, he felt like he was back in the nineteenth century. The British magicals seemed to once again be displaying their prejudice, this time in regards to muggles. Carlisle wondered how long it would be before the British magicals realized that muggles had a lot to offer even though they held no magic.

Carlisle looked to Edward to gage his reactions to the magical pub and was unsurprised to find contempt on his face. Edward looked to his father with confusion, "they look down on us and yet they still live in the Middle Ages?"

Before Carlisle could respond, he caught sight of two familiar amethyst purple orbs that could only belong to one man.

A broad smile made its way onto Carlisle's face as he looked upon his old friend and mentor. Vampires very rarely lose their poise and grace, but Carlisle was sure he gave of the aura of over an excited puppy as he rushed, well by human standards, over to his friend and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Careful with that strength. I'm an old man Carlisle," came a rough greeting from the man he held.

Carlisle released Nicholas ducking his head sheepishly and allowed Edward to move forward to also embrace the Cullen family's closest friend. "Odd after all these years you still don't look a day over fifty," Edward commented.

"Cheeky brat, who taught you your manners. Certainly not Carlisle, I'm sure I taught him to respect his elders. I'll have you know I was carded at a muggle bar just the other day."

Carlisle couldn't stop the snort of amusement that escaped his lips as he took in the man before him. While his face remained mostly unwrinkled after half a millennium of life, his age had begun to show in his slightly greying black hair and crow's feet.

"You wound me Carlisle, not all of us have the luxury of a vampire's eternally youthful physique."

"I'm sure as an elf, you'll still be able to hold on to your good looks for some time to come," Carlisle smiled broadly enjoying the banter. He wished he could sit and spend the afternoon reminiscing with his old friend, but that would have to wait for another time, at present Harry took priority and he very much hoped Nicholas would be able to give him some of the answers he sought.

Obviously sensing the change in atmosphere, Nicholas withdrew his wand and spoke the incantations for several spells before fixing Carlisle with an intent gaze. "I'm guessing this meeting was arranged with more than a friendly get together in mind..." Nicholas inquired.

Carlisle nodded and got right to the point, knowing that his friend wasn't one for circling around an issue, "Harry Potter."

Nicholas's eyebrows shot into the air and he looked from Carlisle to Edward with a sharpened gaze, "what about him?"

"As of yesterday, he's the newest member of the Cullen clan," Edward stated matter of factly, in much the same tone one would use when discussing the weather.

Nicholas's mouth dropped open, and Carlisle allowed himself to enjoy the gobsmacked expression on Nicholas's face before giving Edward his patented disapproving parent face.

Edward just smirked, clearly taking great satisfaction from the situation. Carlisle was sure Edward's bluntness had everything to do with Nicholas's last visit to the Cullen's where he introduced them all to wizarding dung bombs, Carlisle allowed a small shudder to run through him as the memory resurfaced. The prank had been downright cruel considering the family's increased vampiric senses.

"Oh... And it almost slipped my mind, it would appear my new baby brother went through his creature inheritance... He's a sprite now."

Nicholas's eyes bulged and he seemed to choke on his own saliva. Edward leaned back smiling smugly as he basked just the beginnings of his oh so sweet revenge. The man needed to be punished for the atrocities he had committed in Portland, Oregon where one large house, as well as, its former occupants would never be the same.

It took several minutes for Nicholas to get over his shock at the news. When he had finally composed himself, he shot Edward his best death glare, all too aware of the reason for his lack of tact, "it was Perenelle."

"What?" Edward screeched in disbelief.

Nicholas chuckled lightly, this was not the first time he had been mistakenly accused of a prank, while his wife appeared to be innocent, she was anything but. There were quite a few places where the Flamels had lifetime bans thanks to his lovely Perenelle.

"Yes, I will look past your lack of decorum as I'm sure we have much to discuss."

Carlisle nodded, though he was slightly appalled that such a sweet old lady was capable of such evil. "I'm well aware of who Harry is in the wizarding world, and from what he himself has told me, I have gleaned enough information to understand that Albus Dumbledore has been trying to mold the child into his own personal puppet and the wizarding world's savior. Frankly it disgusts me, I know you care for the man, Nick, but to use a child in such a way..."

Nicholas nodded and his eyes held disappointment. He had watched over the past decades as the kind boy he once knew paved his own way to hell with his 'greater good.' Nicholas was sure that soon Dumbledore would be met with the results of playing chess with so many people's lives. There was very little he could do, except watch.

"I have some questions, Nick, in regards to Harry's new status as a sprite and also if you can think of any loose ends there may be in the wizarding world we need to address before we leave England."

Nick thought for a moment, "I aware of very little in regards to the nymph community, though I know that the sprites are far from extinct. It has been a while since I have last seen you, so we haven't told you about my recent assignment as representative of the elves on a rather secretive creature counsel. I was more than a little surprised to meet the sprite representative at my first meeting. It would seem the sprites are not as few as many in the magical community believe them to be. Many centuries ago they began to hid themselves from an unknown threat and they have only just begun to reemerge in the past few decades. I'm sure, Angelo, the sprite representative on the council, would be interested to hear of Harry's new status, especial considering how rare children are amongst the longer living creatures."

Edward looked to Carlisle, clearly worried, would the sprites take Harry away from them? Sensing Edwards agitation Carlisle projected his thoughts to his son, 'we will discuss this new development later.'

"I know you care deeply for Harry, I can see it in your eyes when you speak of him and I understand your worry. The nymphs are a kind people, I am sure they won't want to take Harry from an environment where he is as happy as he must be with the Cullen coven wrapped around his little finger."

Carlisle and Edward both looked slightly relieved, though not completely appeased.

"As for loose ends you might be leaving in the wizarding world, I know the Potters were quite wealthy and am sure they left most if not all of their substantial wealth to Harry. I will make sure the goblins are made aware of Harry's change in guardianship and location. I know there is a Gringotts branch in Alaska," Carlisle removed a pen and piece of parchment from his robe and scribbled on the parchment, he handed the parchment to Carlisle, "that's the location to one of its entrances. Other than that I have heard tell of a rather beautiful white owl I'm sure Harry will want to bring with him."

Both Edward and Carlisle looked back at Nicholas confused, "no matter. Owls are terribly intelligent creatures, I'm sure Hedwig will not allow you to leave without her." Nicholas looked to his watch and jumped up, he fumbled in his pocket once more, with considerably more haste this time, and retrieved another piece of parchment. "This is my address, don't lose that parchment and burn it as soon as you've passed it around to the family. My home is under fidelius and Perenelle would kill me if we had to move again. Now that you have an owl I expect you to keep in touch." He checked his watch once more and jumped again, "oh dear, Perenelle will be horribly angry with me, I'm rather late." He embraced both Edward and Carlisle quickly before rushing to the nearest fireplace, seconds later he was whisked away in a blaze of emerald flames.

"He is so whipped," Edward snickered, Carlisle chuckles unable to contradict his son. Nicholas Flamel was most definitely wrapped around Perenelle Flamel's finger.

"Not as whipped as you are though," Carlisle sighed and sent Edward another of his fatherly reproachful glares, however the glare didn't seem to have an affect on his eldest, whose smirk only seemed to broaden.


End file.
